


37 things you said

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fighting, Fights, First Kiss, Homophobia, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, OT5 Friendship, Partying, The X Factor Era
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Zbiór trzydziestu siedmiu promptów, inspirowanych listą "Things you said".Prompty dodawane będą co najmniej raz na dziesięć dni.Prompty dotyczyć będą jednej i tej samej historii Louisa i Harry'ego.





	1. Lista wszystkich promptów

**Lista wszystkich promptów do zrealizowania**

_( ~~wykreślone~~ prompty oznaczają zrealizowany temat)_

 

1) things you said at 1 am  
2) things you said through your teeth  
3) things you said too quietly  
4) things you said over the phone  
~~5) things you didn’t say at all~~  
6) things you said while we were driving  
7) things you said when you were crying  
8) things you said when I was crying  
~~9) things you said that made me feel like shit~~  
~~10) things you said when you were drun~~ k  
11) things you said when you thought I was asleep  
12) things you said with too many miles between us  
~~13) things you said that I wish you hadn’t~~  
14) things you said when you were scared  
15) things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
16) things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear  
17) things you said after it was over  
18) things you said with clenched fists  
19) things you said in the back seat of a cab  
20) things you said on the phone at 4 am  
21) things you said while I cried in your arms  
22) things you said I wouldn’t understand  
23) things you said you’ll never forget  
24)things you said while holding my hand’  
~~25) things you said when we first met~~  
~~26) things you said when you met my parents~~  
27) things you said you loved about me  
28) things you said when you asked me to marry you  
29) things you said when you kissed me goodnight  
30) things you said in a hotel room  
~~31) things you said when we were 18~~  
32) things you said when we were 70  
~~33) things you said in the dark~~  
34) things you always meant to say but never got the chance  
35) things you said when no one else was around  
36) things you were afraid to say  
37) things you said after we fell in love


	2. Things you said when we first met

To były **ulubione** buty Louisa.

Kiedyś śnieżnobiałe, teraz nieco już znoszone adidasy, z charakterystycznymi, trzema, granatowymi paskami na bokach. Kiedy otrzymał je od mamy w prezencie, na swoje osiemnaste urodziny, gardło ścisnęło mu się ze wzruszenia. To był najdroższy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek od niej otrzymał. Wiedział, że Jay musiała sporo oszczędzać, by być w stanie mu je podarować. Louis miał czwórkę młodszych sióstr i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile trudu i poświęceń kosztuje jego matkę wychowanie piątki dzieci. Między innymi dlatego, zdecydował się wziąć udział w Xfactorze. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki programowi, uda mu się choć odrobinę zarobić, by ją wspomóc i jej podziękować.

Zdawały się przynosić mu szczęście. Miał je na sobie, gdy wraz ze znajomymi, świętował swoje osiemnaste urodziny. Ubrał je, gdy zdecydował się na swój pierwszy tatuaż. Nosił je, podczas zdanego egzaminu na prawo jazdy i kiedy pocałowała go najładniejsza dziewczyna z najstarszej klasy.

To były jego ulubione buty, a teraz jeden z nich był mokry i Louis nie chciał nawet myśleć od czego.

Drobny, zaczerwieniony dzieciak, niższy co najmniej o głowę, wpatrywał się w niego ze strachem. Tomlinson odruchowo chciał powiedzieć mu coś nieprzyjemnego, ale jedno spojrzenie na pyzatą twarz i duże, zielone oczy wystarczyło, by złość ustąpiła. Zamiast niej, pojawiło się szczere zainteresowanie.

– Przestraszyłeś mnie. – Głos zielonookiego chłopaka był niski, głęboki. Zupełnie nie pasował do jego dziecięcego wyglądu: zarumienionej, okrągłej twarzy, różowych ust i krótkich, sprężystych loków. Louis roześmiał się głośno, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Właśnie nasikałeś na moje najlepsze buty – oznajmił, unosząc znacząco jeden z nich – I zamiast przeprosić, narzekasz, że cię _przestraszyłem_? – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego szczerze. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że taka sytuacja może go rozbawić. Brunet zmieszał się wyraźnie, skubiąc nerwowo dolną wargę. Pokręcił przecząco głową, a potem odgarnął z irytacją niesforny pukiel włosów, który łaskotał go skroń.

– Chciałem, ale nie dałeś mi dokończyć – westchnął z niezadowoleniem, odwzajemniając jednak przyjazny gest. Louis miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jeszcze nigdy kogoś takiego nie spotkał i z każdą minutą ich spotkania, czuł się coraz bardziej ciekawy stojącej przed nim postaci. Chłopak mówił tak wolno, jakby dokładnie ważył słowa, jakby zastanawiał się nad doborem każdego z nich. – Przepraszam, że nasikałem na twoje buty – dodał poważnie, wyciągając w kierunku szatyna dłoń.

Tomlinson parsknął śmiechem, wzruszając w odpowiedzi ramionami.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Kiedy wygrasz ten program, sprzedam te buty twojej największej fance i zostanę milionerem – powiedział, naśladując spokojny głos chłopaka. Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi. Wydawał się urażony tym, że Louis zignorował jego przyjazny gest, więc ten pospiesznie się zreflektował, ściskając jego rękę. Była przyjemnie miękka i sucha. – Wybaczam ci... – zawahał się, orientując się, że nie zna imienia stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Zmarszczył brwi, zerakjąc w jego kierunku wyczekująco.

– Harry – przedstawił się, po raz pierwszy szczerze się uśmiechając. Louis z fascynacją dostrzegł, jak w jego policzkach tworzą się małe dołeczki, a w oczach pojawiają się przyjemne, ciepłe iskierki.

– Wybaczam ci, _Harry_ – dokończył, śmiejąc się głośno. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze o Tobie usłyszę

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Całus dla Natalki za betę :-*


	3. Things you said when you met my parents

Anne często wracała wspomnieniami do dnia, w którym Harry po raz pierwszy poszedł do szkoły. To był bezchmurny, słoneczny dzień, rozpoczynający wrzesień, pełen pomarańczowego światła, sprawiającego, że cała okolica wydawała się dużo piękniejsza i wyjątkowo klimatyczna. Miała na sobie granatową sukienkę w czerwone groszki i buty na wysokim obcasie. Przez całą uroczystość zastanawiała się, czy nie wyglądała niewłaściwie wśród poważnych rodziców w czerni i bieli.

Pamiętała doskonale, jak mocno ściskała dłoń swojego syna, chcąc dodać mu tym samym otuchy. Chłopiec jednak nie wydawał się przestraszony – czekał na ten dzień od chwili, gdy jego starsza siostra, Gemma, zaczęła chodzić do pierwszej klasy. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę to ona potrzebowała wtedy wsparcia. Wielokrotnie wspominała w swojej głowie słowa otyłego, łysiejącego już dyrektora szkoły.

_Zanim się obejrzycie, wasi synowie pokochają inną kobietę tak mocno, że opuszczą rodzinne gniazdo._

  
Patrząc na pucołowatą buzię pięcioletniego Harry'ego, trudno jej było sobie wyobrazić, by ten miał w krótkim czasie dorosnąć, zakochać się i wyjechać. A jednak, słowa mężczyzny wywołały u niej pewien niepokój, który starała się w sobie hamować, pocieszając się tym, że ma jeszcze przed sobą co najmniej piętnaście lat z ukochanym synem u boku, nim ten odnajdzie dobrą kandydatkę na żonę.

Powinna wiedzieć już wtedy, że z Harrym nic nie było oczywiste i zgodne z jakimikolwiek schematami.

Potrafiła bez problemu rozpoznać charakterystyczny błysk w oczach syna, za każdym razem, gdy ten opowiadał o chłopcu, z którym trafił do jednego zespołu w Xfactorze. Na wciąż jeszcze zaokrąglonych policzkach syna pojawiały się rumieńce gdy tylko zaczynał o nim mówić, a robił to niemal bez przerwy. Do każdej historii przy rodzinnym obiedzie potrafił opowiedzieć anegdotkę o Louisie. Anne zastanawiała się jedynie, jak długo to potrwa, nim Harry zorientuje się, co dzieje się w jego głowie i przede wszystkim w jego sercu. A gdy na twarzy jej syna zaczynało pojawiać się zrozumienie, wiedziała, że to najwyższy czas, by poznać Louisa osobiście. Chciała się upewnić, że ten nie skrzywdzi jej ufnego i wciąż pełnego dziecięcej naiwności chłopca.

Starała się ukryć nerwowe drżenie rąk, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Automatycznym ruchem wytarła dłonie w kuchenny fartuszek i wzięła głęboki oddech, podchodząc pewnym krokiem w kierunku wejścia, by wpuścić Louisa do środka.

Widziała go kilkukrotnie: pierwszy raz, gdy wraz z Harrym opuszczali męską toaletę, tuż przed przesłuchaniem jej syna do Xfactora. Śmiali się z czegoś do rozpuku, choć musieli się przecież dopiero poznać. Drugi raz, gdy Simon Cowell zdecydował się stworzyć zespół składający się z piątki nieznanych sobie wcześniej chłopców. Anne uznała, że to niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, gdy juror zdecydował się przyjąć także i Louisa. Po raz trzeci na lotnisku, kiedy chłopcy wyruszali na drugi etap konkursu. Widziała też go na zdjęciach, które codziennie przesyłał jej Harry.

Nie powinna być więc zaskoczona. Wiedziała, kogo się spodziewać. Czuła, że jest przygotowana. Upiekła ulubione ciasto jej syna i wysprzątała cały dom, chcąc jak najlepiej wypaść.

A jednak, gdy uśmiechnięty młodzieniec w przekrzywionych okularach nerwowo wręczył jej bukiet polnych kwiatów, po raz pierwszy dostrzegła w jego twarzy coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła. Louis miał w sobie pewnego rodzaju smutek i powagę, która nie miała nic wspólnego z jego wyszukanym poczuciem humoru czy głośnym usposobieniem.

– O rany, ale pani śliczna – wypalił, a potem zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, gdy dostrzegł zaskoczoną minę Anne. – _Cholera_ , chyba nie powinienem tak mówić – dodał, a jego twarz oblał jeszcze większy rumieniec, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział. Kobieta roześmiała się serdecznie w odpowiedzi, przesuwając się, by Tomlinson mógł wejść do środka.

*

 

Harry patrzył na Louisa tak, jakby nie widział poza nim świata.

Louis patrzył na Harry'ego jakby ten był całym jego światem.

Anne uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, kiwając potwierdzająco głową, gdy jej szesnastoletni syn zdecydował, że chce zamieszkać ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Latami obawiała się, że dzień odejścia jej dziecka z domu będzie dla niej bolesny. Zamiast tego, czuła teraz jedynie rozpierające szczęście i dumę.

 


	4. Things you said when you* were 18

 

W tamtej chwili, Harry najbardziej na świecie chciał, by sprawy między nim i Louisem wróciły do normy.

Mieszkali ze sobą od kilku miesięcy i, gdyby usunąć z pamięci ostatnie trzy tygodnie, Styles bez wątpienia mógłby nazwać ten okres, najszczęśliwszym w swoim życiu. Codzienne budzenie się, tuż przy swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, u boku którego mógł się śmiać i płakać, było czymś więcej, niżeli kiedykolwiek zdołał zamarzyć. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypominał sobie nieśmiało, o postępującej karierze One Direction. Chociaż czuł, że ma wszystko, gdzieś w głębi siebie wiedział, że wkrótce będzie miał jeszcze więcej.

Późnymi wieczorami, wpatrując się w równomiernie unoszące się i opadające plecy Louisa, śpiącego spokojnie u jego boku, myślał, że chciałby, by tak wyglądało jego życie już zawsze.

A później zaczęło się między nimi psuć.

Któregoś wieczoru, szatyn po prostu nie przyszedł do sypialni, którą od miesięcy zajmował z Harrym. I chociaż między nimi nie wydarzyło się nic złego, a Louis zapewniał go, że jest w porządku, od tamtego momentu wybierał pokój gościnny. Styles z całego serca chciał go o to zapytać, wyjaśnić tę sytuację, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie zrobił niczego złego. Kiedy podczas jednej z samotnych, bezsennych nocy, zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, niechętnie przyznał przed samym sobą, że sypianie w jednym łóżku było bardziej niezwykłe, niżeli osobne pokoje. Bez względu na wszystko, trudno było mu przespać spokojnie noc, bez kojącego ciepła Louisa u swojego boku i jego cichego, spokojnego oddechu.

Harry zauważył też, zmiany w zachowaniu przyjaciela w innych aspektach. Niebieskooki unikał kontaktu fizycznego z nim jak ognia, chociaż wcześniej sam nie mógł oderwać swoich dłoni od jego ciała. Wcześniej dotykał go, pod każdym możliwym pretekstem, teraz wzdrygnął się i obrzucił chłopaka chłodnym spojrzeniem, gdy przypadkowo wpadł na niego w drodze do łazienki. Najgorszym jednak był dzień, w którym Louis po raz pierwszy okazał mu otwarcie niechęć. Harry, chcąc na nowo wzbudzić zainteresowanie przyjaciela, przyznał się mu, że wpadł w oko w Mery, córce producentki Xfactora. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie w odpowiedzi, komentując z nieukrywanym sarkazmem w głosie, że _musi się z nią koniecznie umówić, bo dzięki temu, na pewno uda im się wygrać program_. Później, mimo wyraźnych protestów Harry'ego, odłożył swój nietknięty obiad do zlewu, rzucając coś pod nosem, o utraconym apetycie, a potem zniknął z ich wspólnego domu, na ponad dobę, zostawiając Stylesa roztrzęsionego i z setką pytań w głowie.

 

*

 

Harry westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego lustrzanego odbicia, próbując w ten sposób dodać sobie odwagi. Nerwowym ruchem dłoni, poprawił brzeg swojej koszuli, prostując w ten sposób nieistniejące wygniecenie. Powtórzył ten ruch jeszcze kilkukrotnie, nim zdecydował się w końcu opuścić _swój pokój_ – bo tak zaczął nazywać sypialnię, którą wcześniej wspólnie zajmowali. To miała być jego pierwsza prawdziwa randka i wiedział, że poczułby się o wiele pewniej, gdyby otrzymał choć niewielkie wsparcie przyjaciela. Nie mógł znieść panującego między nimi napięcia i milczenia.

Niepewny, nie wiedząc, czy to, co robi, jest dobre, stanął naprzeciwko Louisa, odchrząkując głośno, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

  
Tomlinson uniósł powoli wzrok znad czytanej książki i coś w jego twarzy zmieniło się na moment, gdy przyjrzał się Harry'emu. Niechęć, która teraz na stałe gościła na jego twarzy, na moment ustąpiła. Na jej miejsce pojawił się smutek, zniekształcający jego rysy.

– Wychodzę na spotkanie z Mery – oznajmił drżącym głosem, choć za wszelką cenę chciał brzmieć pewnie. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się jednak tak, jakby miał za moment zemdleć albo zwymiotować. – Wrócę późno – dodał, prostując się. Gdy się denerwował, mięśnie jego pleców miały tendencję do bolesnych skurczy.

– Dzisiaj jest _czwartek_ – odpowiedział cicho Louis, kompletnie zaskakując tym Stylesa, szykującego się raczej na uszczypliwy sarkazm lub krzywdzącą obelgę.

– Tak – odpowiedział mu powoli, pytająco. Nie rozumiał, do czego zmierzał przyjaciel. Tomlinson przyglądał się przed chwilę jego twarzy, jakby czegoś w niej szukając. Westchnął ciężko, gdy najwyraźniej nie udało mu się tego odnaleźć.

– W czwartki oglądamy razem filmy – mruknął z żalem. – _Zapomniałeś_? – dodał, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Cała ta rozmowa, po ponad tygodniowym milczeniu ze strony przyjaciela, wydawała mu się absurdalna. Westchnął, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami.

– Nie sądziłem, że w tych okolicznościach nasza umowa wciąż miała znaczenie – wytłumaczył pospiesznie, nagle czując się tak, jakby zrobił coś niewłaściwego. Jakby zawiódł Louisa, mimo że to on pierwszy go odtrącił.

– Nie chcę, żebyś spotykał się z Mery. – Chociaż głos chłopaka był donośny i pewny, Harry'emu wydawało się, że się przesłyszał. Wpatrywał się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami, zupełnie nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. – Nie chcę, żebyś spotykał się z kimkolwiek, kto nie będzie _mną_ – dodał, powoli przesuwając się na kanapie tak, by zrobić przyjacielowi miejsce. Wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

Styles uśmiechnął się lekko. Pospiesznie napisał jakąś idiotyczną wymówkę w wiadomości do Mery, a potem powoli odłożył swój telefon i skórzaną torbę na komodę. Z wyraźną ulgą usiadł tuż obok Louisa, który momentalnie objął go ramieniem, tak, jak miał to zwykle w zwyczaju. Tak jakby ostatnie tygodnie nigdy nie miały miejsca. Przykrył ich obu kocem, uruchomiając z zadowoleniem film, którego treści Harry nie zdołał zapamiętać, skupiony na miękkiej skórze chłopaka, jego zapachu i ciepłym oddechu na swoim policzku.

Tego wieczora Louis wrócił do sypialni Harry'ego, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej, niż zwykle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *w oryginalnym tytule występuje "we", zmieniłam na "you", ponieważ Louis i Harry są w różnym wieku.


	5. Things you said when you were drunk

Nie wygrali. Chociaż zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że konkurencja jest ogromna, porażka okazała się wyjątkowo ciężka do przełknięcia. Zwłaszcza, gdy z tygodnia na tydzień, wizja zajęcia pierwszego miejsca stawała się coraz bardziej realna. Sława i międzynarodowa kariera była w zasięgu ich rąk, ale w finale konkursu otrzymali najmniej głosów. _Przegrali_. Kolorowa bańka, w której tkwili od miesięcy, w końcu pękła.

Po ogłoszeniu wyników, Harry z lękiem wpatrywał się w plecy Louisa, ze wszystkich sił próbując powstrzymać się od łez, które mimowolnie cisnęły mu się do oczu. Tak bardzo pragnął, by jego przyjaciel się do niego odwrócił, by dostrzegł, jak niewiele brakuje, by Harry się rozpłakał. Chciał, by zapewnił go, że _to jeszcze nie koniec_ , by wziął go w swoje ramiona, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju.

Niebieskooki wydawał się oszołomiony: bardziej zaskoczony wynikiem, niżeli smutny. Owinął ciasno ramię wokół pasa Liama, w formie niewerbalnego wsparcia. Dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył, że na twarzy Payne'a malowała się nieskrywana rozpacz. Zastanawiał się, jak on sam musiał teraz wyglądać. Nie miał siły, by się uśmiechnąć, gdy publiczność żegnała ich gromkimi oklaskami, kiedy schodzili ze sceny. Wiedział, że trzecie miejsce tak naprawdę oznacza dla nich koniec. Gdy Xfactor schodzi z ekranów telewizora, nikt nie pamięta o osobach, które walczyły w finale. Liczy się tylko ten, kto zostaje zwycięzcą. To on jest promowany przez stację telewizyjną, to on podpisuje kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową, to jego hity puszczają w radiach.

Gdy tylko schronili się za kulisami, z daleka od wścibskich kamer, Louis zerknął niespokojnie w kierunku Harry'ego, teraz otoczonego przez rodzinę. Chłopak trząsł się spazmatycznie w ramionach Anne; bez wątpienia płakał. Kobieta szeptała mu coś do ucha, czule przesuwając dłonią pomiędzy wystającymi łopatkami, rysującymi się wyraźnie przez cienki, bawełniany materiał koszulki.

Chwilę później sam zniknął w objęciach swojej matki. Jay tuliła go do siebie mocno, chcąc sprawić, by jej sen chociaż przez moment poczuł się lepiej.   
– Zaraz wrócimy do domu i wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedziała łagodnie, całując go w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, próbując dodać mu otuchy. Zamiast tego, Louis poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. W tamtej sekundzie, tuż po usłyszeniu tych słów, uświadomił sobie, że to nie przegrana uderzyła w niego najmocniej. To nie stracona kariera muzyczna była tym, co przerażało go najbardziej.

Zrozumiał, że domem stało się dla niego mieszkanie, które dzielił z Harrym – nie to, w którym się wychował. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ewentualna porażka, a wizja tego, że on i zielonooki przestaną mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego, było tym, co od tygodni spędzało mu sen z powiek. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak rezygnuje z kariery muzycznej. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że uda mu się coś osiągnąć w wielkim świecie. Nie umiał wyobrazić sobie jednak życia bez Harry'ego u swojego boku. Nie, gdy ten stał się dla niego tak ważny.

Zielonooki, jakby czytając mu w myślach, odsunął się od Anne, przecierając automatycznie zaczerwienioną i opuchniętą twarz dłońmi. Zerknął ukradkiem w kierunku Louisa, a gdy ich spojrzenia się ze sobą skrzyżowały, uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, tłumacząc coś pospiesznie swojej rodzinie. Gdy jego matka kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową, pewnym krokiem podszedł do przyjaciela, przysuwając go do siebie mocno. Kiedy się poznawali, Harry był od niego niższy – teraz byli jednakowego wzrostu.

  
Brunet oparł podbródek na ramieniu Tomlinsona, a potem westchnął cicho, owiewając szyję Louisa ciepłym powietrzem. Szatyn poczuł jak po karku przebiega go dreszcz. Przez sekundę pomyślał, że być może on równie mocno boi się go stracić.

  
– Wracajmy do domu? – szepnął łagodnie Harry, odsuwając się, by móc spojrzeć w jasne, niebieskie oczy przyjaciela. Ulga, jaka momentalnie rozlała się po jego ciele, była nie do opisania. Louis nie zdążył mu jednak odpowiedzieć, bo do pomieszczenia wszedł Simon Cowell, sprawiając, że wszelkie otaczające ich rozmowy momentalnie ucichły. Najwyraźniej aktualnie odbywała się przerwa reklamowa.

  
– To był wspaniały czas, chłopcy – powiedział, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. Rozłożył ramiona w ojcowskim geście, a potem klasnął entuzjastycznie w dłonie. – Ale wasza przygoda nie musi się dziś kończyć. _Mam dla was pewną propozycję_...

 

*

 

Louis był _pijany_. Tak pijany, że niemalże widział gwiazdy.

  
Miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że wrzesień tego roku był wyjątkowo ciepły. Najprawdopodobniej zostawił swoją kurtkę w pubie, albo w taksówce, którą wracał do domu. Nie pamiętał. Niewiele go obchodziła. Przypomniał sobie o niej, ponieważ w przedniej kieszeni jeansowej parki znajdowały się jego klucze do mieszkania.

  
Westchnął ciężko, a potem załomotał gwałtownie w drzwi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się obudzić Harry'ego. Wcisnął dla pewności kilkukrotnie dzwonek, licząc na to, że Styles go usłyszy. Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina. Stracił rachubę czasu przy kolejnym z rzędu kieliszku wódki. Było mu niedobrze i nie wiedział, czy powodem tego był wypity przez niego alkohol, czy raczej emocje, które nim targały. Próbował odnaleźć w swojej skórzanej torbie telefon, by zadzwonić do przyjaciela i go obudzić, jednak jego ciało kompletnie odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Przytrzymał się framugi, by nie upaść. Przeklął głośno. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór.

  
Kilka minut później, drzwi uchyliły się łagodnie. Harry, ubrany jedynie w białą koszulkę i granatowe bokserki, wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem, zaspanymi, zielonymi oczami.

  
– Louis? – zapytał, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Tomlinson powiedział mu, że zostanie w domu rodzinnym aż do końca weekendu. – Co ty tu robisz? – dodał, a potem jęknął cicho, gdy ten praktycznie wtoczył się do ich wspólnego mieszkania. – Jesteś pijany – stwierdził, pospiesznie do niego podchodząc, by pomóc mu złapać równowagę.

  
– Ale z ciebie bystrzak, Harry – mruknął cicho, śmiejąc się z własnego dowcipu. Styles nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie.

  
Ostrożnie, starając się za wszelką cenę, by Louis nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, prowadził przyjaciela w stronę sypialni, którą ze sobą dzielili. Tomlinson śmiał się w głos niemal bez przerwy, ledwie trzymając się na nogach i strącając po drodze niemal każdy przedmiot. Zielonooki nie był pewien, czy ten w ogóle go rozpoznaje.

  
Harry westchnął ciężko, w jednej chwili zmieniając swoje plany. Zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się donieść półprzytomnego chłopaka do łóżka. Zamiast tego, ostrożnie ułożył go na kanapie. Upewniając się, że Louis nie zmieni swojej pozycji, pospiesznie przyniósł z łazienki ręcznik i pustą miskę, która zwykle służyła mu do przenoszenia ubrań z pralki. Mimo wszystko, miał nadzieje, że nie będzie im potrzebna. Przyniósł jeszcze z kuchni szklankę, którą wcześniej napełnił wodą i postawił ją na podłodze, tuż przy zagłówku kanapy. Wiedział, że będzie ona spełnieniem porannych marzeń Tomlinsona. Ostrożnie, delikatnym ruchem, wsunął bawełniany ręcznik pod głowę przyjaciela, który otworzył na ten moment zamglone od alkoholu oczy. Ściągnął z niego buty i skarpetki, a także, po chwili zawahania, obcisłe jeansy. Nie czuł się komfortowo, przyglądając się półnagiemu Louisowi, więc pospiesznie przykrył go ciepłym, polarowym kocem. Miał nadzieję, że gdy ten obudzi się kolejnego dnia, doceni jego starania.

  
Przysiadł na moment tuż obok głowy przyjaciela, a potem instynktownie odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi – najwyraźniej wciąż jeszcze nie zasnął.

– Coś ty zrobił? – zapytał cicho Harry, nie przestając badać twarzy przyjaciela opuszkami palców. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego to robił. Louis odkaszlnął cicho.

  
– Zerwałem z Hannah – powiedział sennie, a Styles poczuł, jak coś w jego żołądku wywraca się nieprzyjemnie. – W końcu to zrobiłem – dodał. Ostre rysy jego szczupłej twarzy wygładził delikatny uśmiech.

  
– Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy niebieskooki w ogóle wciąż go słucha. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili mógł zasnąć. Nie rozumiał napięcia, które coraz gwałtowniej w nim rosło.

  
– Ponieważ kocham kogoś innego – wytłumaczył cicho szatyn, ochrypłym ze zmęczenia głosem. Harry wstrzymał oddech, czując, jak zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ból, który momentalnie wypełnił całą jego klatkę piersiową, był nie do zniesienia. Ugiął się pod nim, obejmując się pospiesznie ramionami, jakby próbując się przed nim uchronić. Nie był pewien, czy jest gotów, by poznać odpowiedź na kolejne pytanie.

  
– Kogo? – szepnął.

  
Louis uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

  
– Przecież wiesz – powiedział spokojnie, otwierając na moment oczy i patrząc na niego spojrzeniem przepełnionym miłością. Harry nie wiedział, jak mogło mu to wcześniej umknąć. – Jednak nie jesteś takim mądralą – dodał sennie, śmiejąc się cichutko, a potem odwrócił się do niego plecami, otulając się szczelnie kocem aż po samą szyję.


	6. Things you said that made me feel like shit

Tej nocy Harry długo nie mógł zasnąć, zbyt zszokowany tym, co usłyszał z ust Louisa. Bezustannie wracał pamięcią do momentu, w którym przyjaciel oznajmił mu, że rozstał się ze swoją dziewczyną. Oczywiście, ze szczególną czułością myślał o przepełnionym miłością spojrzeniu i łagodnym uśmiechu Tomlinsona, oraz o jego słowach: _kocham kogoś innego_. Nie był więc szczególnie zdziwiony, gdy obudził się tuż przed południem.

Przeciągnął się niespiesznie, starając się zignorować uporczywy ból w dolnej części pleców, a potem wstał ostrożnie z łóżka, ziewając. Mruknął lekko, czując przyjemny aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy; najwidoczniej Louis także już nie spał. Zwabiony obietnicą ciepłego, pobudzającego napoju, zrezygnował z porannego prysznica, pospiesznie wciągając na siebie świeżą bieliznę i jasne jeansy. Zmienił koszulkę na czystą, a potem ruszył pospiesznie w stronę kuchni, czując, jak z nerwów drżą mu dłonie. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po przyjacielu. Nie był nawet pewien, czy ten cokolwiek będzie z poprzedniej nocy pamiętać.

  
Przechodząc przez salon, dostrzegł idealnie złożony, polarowy koc, leżący na kanapie. Po plastikowej, żółtej misce i ręczniku nie było śladu.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy tylko dostrzegł obecność Harry'ego w pomieszczeniu.

  
– Dzień dobry – przywitał się, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi. – Dziękuję, że się mną zająłeś – powiedział, podchodząc do Stylesa i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiłem ci szczególnych kłopotów – dodał, a potem westchnął lekko, pocierając kilkukrotnie swoją skroń. – Nie czuję się najlepiej – wytłumaczył, widząc zatroskane spojrzenie bruneta.

  
Zielonooki kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

  
– Wziąłeś już jakieś tabletki? – zapytał łagodnie, nalewając sobie do kubka gorącej kawy. – Byłeś cholernie pijany – mruknął, przypominając sobie, jak zeszłej nocy próbował bezskutecznie doprowadzić Tomlinsona do sypialni.

  
– Tak, pewnie byłem. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po przygotowaną przez siebie wcześniej kanapkę. Nie wydawał się ciekawy tego, jak zachowywał się i o czym opowiadał mu po przyjściu do domu, a Harry nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien o to zapytać. Z westchnieniem uznał, że być może rozmowa na temat uczuć przy śniadaniu, gdy obaj byli wykończeni, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

 

*

 

Początkowo, gdy Harry dowiedział się, że Simon Cowell zdecydował się połączyć jego i czterech obcych mu chłopców w jeden zespół, poczuł nieopisany lęk. Przez sekundę chciał nawet zrezygnować, nie będąc pewnym, czy podoła stawianemu mu wyzwaniu. I chociaż niesamowicie cieszył się z otrzymanej szansy, świadomość, że od teraz spełnienie jego największego marzenia będzie zależało także od czterech innych osób, spędzała mu sen z powiek. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy poznał członków swojego zespołu odrobinę bliżej. Pasowali do siebie tak, jak idealnie uzupełniające się puzzle.

  
To nie tak, że po podpisaniu kontraktu z Sony coś się między nimi zmieniło. Harry wciąż uwielbiał specyficzne poczucie humoru Nialla, determinację Liama i opanowanie Zayna.

  
Dzisiaj po prostu nie miał ochoty na ich towarzystwo. Chciał tylko porozmawiać z Louisem.

 

Tyle, że niebieskooki najwyraźniej był gotowy zrobić wszystko, by uniknąć konfrontacji z nim. I Harry powoli zaczynał być tym zmęczony.

Nie pamiętał, pod jakim pretekstem Louis opuścił ich mieszkanie kilka godzin wcześniej. Nie przypominał sobie też, by ten poinformował go też, kiedy zamierzał wrócić. Tomlinson nie uznał też za istotne, by uprzedzić go, że zaprosił na męski wieczór pozostałych członków zespołu. To hałas, jaki stworzyli wokół siebie, gdy wspólnie wkroczyli do ich domu, wywabił go z sypialni. Z całych sił próbował nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego, gdy we własnym salonie zastał czwórkę przyjaciół, śmiejących się w głos.

  
Louis przykucnął wygodnie na podłodze, z entuzjazmem podając Liamowi pada do gry na konsoli, podczas gdy Niall nieudolnie próbował ją uruchomić. Jedynie Zayn dostrzegł obecność Stylesa, kiwając mu na powitanie głową.

  
– Cześć, Harry – powitał go, przyglądając się mu z uwagą ciemnymi, bystrymi oczami. Coś, co dostrzegł w jego twarzy sprawiło, że ściągnął z konsternacją brwi. – W porządku? – zapytał, a potem nachylił się do stolika, by podać mu kawałek gorącej pizzy z pudełka.

  
– Cześć – odpowiedział, odchrząkując głośno. Miał nadzieję zwrócić na siebie uwagę reszty, jednak przyjaciele byli zbyt zaabsorbowani rozpoczynającą się rozgrywką.

Westchnął ciężko, a potem opadł na kanapę tuż obok Malika.

  
– Patrzcie tylko, Styles! – entuzjazm w głosie Nialla prawie poprawił mu humor. Irlandczyk momentalnie wstał z zajmowanego przez siebie, wygodnego fotela, a potem objął go ciasno w pasie, śmiejąc się głośno. – Kiepsko wyglądasz – dodał, całując go przelotnie w skroń. Wylewność w okazywaniu uczuć chłopaka nieco go onieśmielała. Kilka sekund później Horan krzyknął głośno do jego ucha, gdy zawodnik Louisa uzyskał sporą przewagę punktową.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a potem spokojnym krokiem ruszył do kuchni, by przynieść przyjaciołom piwo z lodówki. Gdy tylko wrócił do salonu, stukając dźwięcznie szklanymi butelkami, uśmiechając się szeroko, po pokoju rozległy się pełne entuzjazmu krzyki. Udawał, że nie dostrzegł tego, że Louis nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

  
– Tommo, czasami mam wrażenie, że żyjesz tu sobie z Harrym, jakby był _twoją dziewczyną_. – Chociaż Payne po prostu zażartował, coś w jego słowach sprawiło, że serce Stylesa zabiło mocniej w złości. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Być może chodziło o to, że przyjaciel bez zastanowienia skreślił możliwość istnienia związku pomiędzy nimi, momentalnie sprowadzając jego opiekuńczość i gościnność do cech kobiety.

  
– Przestań, Liam. – Głos Louisa brzmiał jak ostrzeżenie. Przez krótki moment zielonooki był mu za nie wdzięczny. – To tylko mój _przyjaciel_ – dodał, krzywiąc się ostentacyjnie. Harry, z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się teraz dużo gorzej, niżeli po słowach Payne'a. Tak, jakby Louis wymierzył mu policzek.

  
– _No nie wiem_ – wtrącił nagle Niall, sięgając ze znudzeniem po przyniesioną przez Stylesa butelkę. – Ja bym się poważnie zastanowił, czy osoba, która dobrowolnie pierze moje brudne gacie, to tylko przyjaciel – roześmiał się głośno, momentalnie rozluźniając napięcie, jakie utworzyło się pomiędzy Liamem i Louisem. Nawet Malik uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

  
– Nie zapominajcie, że Harry przyniósł piwko jego najlepszym przyjaciołom! – Zayn uniósł szkło w geście toastu, a potem pochylił szyjkę butelki, by się napić. – Wasze zdrowie!

  
– I dziwicie się, że chcę z nim mieszkać? – W uszach Harry'ego słowa Tomlinsona wybrzmiały jak obelga.

Uśmiechnął się blado, a potem po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie. Nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać.

  
Louis go nie zatrzymał.

 

*

 

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd odnalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by się nie rozpłakać. Zamiast tego, siedział bezcelowo w kuchni, wpatrując się tępo w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Na próżno próbował uspokoić pospiesznie bijące serce i unormować zbyt płytki oddech.

  
Minęły prawie trzy godziny, nim jego przyjaciele ostatecznie opuścili ich mieszkanie, nawet się z nim nie żegnając. Harry nie miał im tego za złe. Sam nie okazał im dziś zbyt wiele dobrych manier.

  
– Mogę wiedzieć, co cię ugryzło? – Louis wydawał się naprawdę zirytowany. Zatrzymał się tuż przy krześle, na którym siedział Styles, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Wpatrywał się w niego gniewnie, z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

  
– Goście już wyszli? – zapytał cicho, ignorując słowa Tomlinsona. Chłopak pochylił głowę w zaskoczeniu, ale kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego sztucznie. – W takim razie trzeba teraz po tobie posprzątać – powiedział, a potem podniósł się z krzesła. Gdy wymijał Louisa, ten pospiesznie chwycił go za przegub, zatrzymując go w połowie kroku.

  
– Daj spokój, przecież to były tylko żarty – wyjaśnił, wzdychając ciężko. Styles prychnął głośno, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

  
– Żarty wypowiadane w towarzystwie nie powinny celować tylko w jedną osobę – mruknął, prostując się. – I nie powinny nikogo poniżać – dodał.

  
Louis jęknął głośno, wywracając teatralnie oczami. Sytuacja, w której się znajdowali, zaczynała go męczyć.

  
– Boże, Harry. Przecież nikt cię nie poniżał – stwierdził, puszczając ostrożnie jego rękę. – Liam palnął jakąś głupotę, a my ją podchwyciliśmy. Ale przecież byłeś wśród przyjaciół! _Gwarantuję ci_ , że nikt nie miał na myśli...

– Kiedy w końcu ze mną porozmawiasz? – Styles przerwał mu w połowie zdania, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

  
– Porozmawiam _o czym_? – zapytał, naciskając mocno na ostatnie słowo.

  
Harry westchnął, a potem uśmiechnął się do niego z przekąsem.

  
– Wiem, że pamiętasz. Unikałeś mnie przez cały dzień – stwierdził gorzko, kręcąc głową. Szatyn zarumienił się lekko w odpowiedzi, jednak nie odwrócił wzroku.

  
– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – wycedził, gestykulując silnie w kierunku zielonookiego. – Ale zaczynam mieć po dziurki w nosie twojego dziwnego zachowania – dodał, odsuwając się lekko od przyjaciela. – Byłem pijany, okej? Jestem wdzięczny, że się mną zająłeś, ale teraz mnie zwyczajnie wkurwiasz. Nie wiem, co tam sobie ubzdurałeś, ale chciałbym, żebyś już z tym skończył – warknął, a potem westchnął ciężko. Styles kiwnął lekko głową. Wiedział, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu.

  
– Dlaczego zerwałeś z Hannah? – zapytał cicho, przyglądając się uważnie reakcji Tomlinsona. Ten zmarszczył jedynie brwi w konsternacji, wzruszając w odpowiedzi ramionami.

  
– Bo była głupią idiotką, z którą umawiałem się, żeby zaimponować kolegom – wyjaśnił krótko. – I nie widziałem potrzeby, by dłużej ciągnąć tę farsę. Co to ma wspólnego z nami? – mruknął, szukając odpowiedzi w oczach przyjaciela.

  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakim głupcem był, sądząc, że ta rozmowa cokolwiek zmieni. Myśląc, że Tomlinson wyzna mu miłość, a potem wszystko sięmiędzy nimi ułoży.

  
Teraz chciał go po prostu zignorować. Obrócić się na pięcie i zniknąć.

  
– Jestem gejem – powiedział zamiast tego, uśmiechając się słabo do niebieskookiego. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie ten moment jako oczyszczający i wyjątkowo podniosły. Taki właśnie powinien być. Nie poczuł jednak ulgi. I kompletnie nic się nie zmieniło.

  
Stojący przed nim chłopak przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, niezdolny do sformułowania jakiegokolwiek zdania. Uchylił lekko usta, tak jakby próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak żadne słowa nie potrafiłyby teraz oddać tego, co działo się w jego wnętrzu. Ponownie zrobił krok w tył, zbyt niepewny tego, co czuje.

  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo ta ignorancja zraniła Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, jakie myśli wzbudziła w chłopaku, który odszedł w kierunku ich sypialni, zastanawiając się, czy Louis kiedykolwiek znów się obok niego położy.


	7. Things you said in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moi Kochani,  
> przed przeczytaniem rozdziału, gorąco polecam odświeżyć sobie poprzednią część. Minęło już trochę czasu od jej publikacji, a to, co się w niej wydarzyło, jest istotne dla bieżącego prompta.
> 
> Miłego czytania  
> Jill

Louis miał osiem lat, kiedy jeden ze starszych chłopców z sąsiedztwa nazwał go _pedałem_. Siedział wtedy na wysokim krawężniku, wycierając pospiesznie rękawem koszulki rzewnie płynące mu z oczu łzy. Kilka minut wcześniej spadł z roweru, boleśnie zdzierając sobie prawe kolano. Krew ściekała wąskim strumieniem wzdłuż jego brudnej od smaru i pyłu łydki, sprawiając, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Stan, zniknął już jakiś czas temu w poszukiwaniu mamy Tomlinsona.

Chociaż nie rozumiał wtedy, co to słowo tak właściwie oznaczało, po sposobie, w jakim rosły, piegowaty młodzieniec je wypowiedział, bez trudu domyślił się, że to obelga. Wydął w złości pyzate policzki, starając się na moment powstrzymać łzy. Zmarszczył przy tym gęste brwi i krzyknął w odpowiedzi, że kto kogo przezywa, sam się tak nazywa. Dzieciak roześmiał się tylko arogancko, kręcąc głową w politowaniu. Później tego samego dnia, gdy na jego nodze pojawił się duży, kolorowy plaster, a on siedział wygodnie na kanapie w salonie, postanowił zapytać mamę o usłyszane wcześniej słowo. Wiercił się, próbując zebrać się na odwagę. Jay jednak doskonale go znała. Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, czule przeczesując palcami jego niesforne włosy.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała, zerkając spokojnie na zarumienioną, zawstydzoną twarz syna. Louis przez chwilę jeszcze się wahał, nim zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Co to znaczy pedał ? -mruknął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Kobieta zmarszczyła lewą brew, przygryzając na moment dolną wargę w konsternacji. Nie była wciąż przygotowana na takie pytania, chociaż wiedziała, że prędzej czy później się pojawią.

\- Gdzie to usłyszałeś, kochanie? - Wymruczała, nie przestając głaskać delikatnych pasm włosów Louisa. Chociaż w jej głosie nie było krztyny złości, chłopiec poczuł się tak, jakby powiedział coś bardzo złego.

\- Ten gruby, rudy chłopak z sąsiedztwa nazwał tak dzisiaj Stana - skłamał gładko, wstydząc się prawdy. Jay westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, kto wychowuje swoje dzieci w tak odrażający sposób.

\- Najwyraźniej znów będę musiała pomówić z panią Moore o zachowaniu jej syna - mruknęła, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Przeniosła zmęczone spojrzenie ze swoich dłoni na twarz syna. - Kochanie, pedał to inne określenie na geja. A gej, to taki chory pan, który robi złe rzeczy. Lubi innych panów, a nie panie, jak normalni mężczyźni i ubiera się jak kobieta - wytłumaczyła.

Louis przysunął swoje nogi bliżej siebie, obejmując je ciasno ramionami. Ułożył głowę na wystających kolanach, krzywiąc się lekko. Zapomniał, że na jednym z nich wciąż ma pamiątkę dzisiejszego wypadku.

\- Ale przecież Stan się tak nie zachowuje - szepnął, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że okłamał Jay co do okoliczności usłyszenia tej obelgi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. Stan to normalny, zdrowy chłopiec. Dzieciak Moore'ów pewnie usłyszał to w telewizji. Nie macie się czym przejmować - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. - Masz ochotę na kakao? - zapytała, podnosząc się z kanapy.

 

*

 

Wiosną, kiedy Louis miał dwanaście lat, do jego klasy dołączył nowy chłopiec.

Nikt nie był szczególnie zaskoczony na wieść, że ktoś zostanie do nich przepisany - ludzie w tej okolicy bardzo często zmieniali miejsce zamieszkania. Na początku semestru w ten sam sposób poznali wysoką, wiecznie uśmiechniętą Veronicę i jej o głowę niższego brata bliźniaka, Victora. Josh Smith był jednak wyjątkowy.

Gdy tylko pojawił się w drzwiach, po klasie rozniósł się szum przyciszonych, podekscytowanych głosów i stłumionych szyderstw. Chłopiec był bardzo szczupły, co znacząco podkreślały obcisłe, czarne jeansy, podwinięte na końcu nogawek i fioletowy, bawełniany tshirt, wpuszczony w spodnie. Louisowi nie umknęły też czerwone, wsuwane trampki, które ten nosił bez skarpetek. Josh miał dłuższe, jasne włosy, splecione ciasno na karku w krótkiego kucyka. Trzymał w dłoniach jaskrawy plecak w paski, a gdy uśmiechnął się do nich na powitanie, jego oczom ukazały się kolorowe gumki od aparatu ortodontycznego.

\- Josh, pamiętaj, by po zajęciach zgłosić się po mundurek. Teraz zajmij proszę miejsce w ławce z Louisem. To ten chłopiec, który siedzi sam w rzędzie pod oknem. - Zmęczony głos nauczycielki biologii nie brzmiał zachęcająco, jednak ten ani na chwilę nie stracił swojego entuzjazmu.

Z jakiegoś powodu jego piegowata twarz nasunęła mu wspomnienie rudowłosego osiłka sprzed wielu lat.

\- Nie chcę siedzieć z tym _pedałem_. - Słowa wydobyły się z jego ust zanim tak naprawdę zdążył się nad nimi zastanowić.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Smitha, tak jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

Louis wielokrotnie później wracał myślami do tamtego dnia. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że jego słowa sprowokują innych do agresywnego szkalowania Josha... Najprawdopodobniej ugryzł by się w język. Nawet jeśli chłopak był chory, gnębienie go było wyjątkowo okrutne. Przez kolejne miesiące obserwował, jak wesoły, pewny siebie chłopiec, staje się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie i smutny. Któregoś dnia, pod koniec dziesiątej klasy, Smith nie pojawił się w szkole.

Stan powiedział mu, że jego rodzina przeprowadziła się na południe kraju.

 

*

 

Siedemnastoletni Louis był ulubieńcem wszystkich nauczycieli w szkole, chociaż nie każdy z nich był gotów się do tego przyznać. Tomlinson nie był wbrew pozorom najlepszym i najpilniejszym uczniem w klasie. Posiadał jednak niesamowite poczucie humoru i werwę, która dotykała nawet najbardziej surowych profesorów. Jeśli miał problemy ze zdaniem niektórych przedmiotów, zadziorny charakter, poczucie humoru i rozbrajająca szczerość sprawiały, że ostatecznie udawało mu się przezwyciężać wszystkie trudności. Chłopak udzielał się też w licealnym kółku aktorskim, prowadzonym przez dyrektora szkoły, a nikt nie chciał się narażać podwładnemu. Bez względu na to, jak było ciężko, Louis zawsze spadał na cztery łapy.

Oczywiście, nie wszystko mogło być tak piękne.

Chociaż doskonale radził sobie z nauczycielami, jego relacje z rówieśnikami pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.

Sam nie wiedział już nawet, kiedy tak naprawdę karma do niego wróciła. Pamiętając o zastraszonym Joshu, reagował na obelgi rzucane w jego kierunku śmiechem i sarkazmem, byle tylko nie pokazać, jak bardzo go one dotykają. Chociaż niemalże gotował się w środku, uśmiechał się jedynie ironicznie w odpowiedzi, gdy ktoś komentował jego grzywkę czy sposób ubierania się. Zaciskał dłonie w pięści i wzruszał ramionami, gdy wyśmiewano jak wysoki i delikatny jest jego głos, mimo przebytej mutacji. _Pedał, gej, homo_. Mimo wszelkich starań, nie mógł uwolnić się od nadanej mu metki.

To właśnie wtedy poznał Hannah. I to nie tak, że ją wykorzystał... choć teraz, gdy o tym dłużej myślał, nie był już tego taki pewien.

Wiedział, że wpadł jej w oko już na pierwszym posiedzeniu kółka teatralnego. Dziewczyna zerkała na niego ukradkowo, posyłając mu długie, zaczepne spojrzenia i żywo reagując na każdy jego żart czy wypowiedzianą kwestię. To było naprawdę przyjemne, być centrum czyichś zainteresowań. Pod koniec spotkania, kierowany impulsem, zaprosił ją do kina. Wesoły błysk w oczach dziewczyny i jej szeroki uśmiech upewnił go w przekonaniu, że zrobił dobrze. Nawet, jeśli dla niego to była tylko zabawa.

Ich pierwsza randka była naprawdę udana. Popołudnie w kinie w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się w wieczór w barze szybkiej obsługi, gdzie oboje bez końca zajadali się frytkami i śmiali się do rozpuku, parodiując parę w obejrzanej przez nich komedii romantycznej. Nie był nawet zdziwiony, gdy spotkanie zostało zwieńczone jego pierwszym, dość nieudolnym pocałunkiem. Blondynka jednak nie wydawała się tym szczególnie przejmować - była zbyt szczęśliwa i przejęta, by przejmować się jego umiejętnościami.

Od tamtego dnia stali się nierozłączni i chociaż niczego oficjalnie nie sformalizowali, dla każdego stało się jasne, że Hannah Walker i Louis Tomlinson są parą. Wielokrotnie słyszał, także od nauczycieli i własnej matki, że pasują do siebie idealnie. Wszyscy powtarzali mu, że z identycznym poczuciem humoru są wręcz dla siebie stworzeni. I naprawdę, nie miał na co narzekać. Hannah była śliczna, zabawna i bardzo miła, a im więcej czasu z nią spędzał, tym mniej pojawiało się komentarzy na temat jego rzekomego homoseksualizmu. Pod koniec roku, już nikt nie odważyłby się  tak o nim powiedzieć - nie, gdy on i blondynka nie odstępowali się na krok, całując się namiętnie w każdej wolnej chwili.

Tyle, że dla Louisa to, co się między nimi działo, było wyjątkowo dziwne. Chociaż dziewczyna bez wątpienia miała wszystkie cechy, które Tomlinson lubił, a spędzanie z nią czasu było dla niego wyjątkowo łatwe i naturalne , bywały momenty, w których miał ochotę uciec od dziewczyny jak najdalej.

Hannah chciała się całować niemalże bez przerwy, podczas gdy on sam najchętniej nie robiłby tego w ogóle. Miał nadzieje, że z czasem nauczy się robić to lepiej, myślał, że po prostu muszą się ze sobą zgrać. Gdy minęły długie miesiące, obfite w tysiące pocałunków, a on w dalszym ciągu podczas ich trwania nie czuł zupełnie nic, pogodził się z tym, że najwyraźniej nie są one dla niego. I chociaż nigdy nie odważył jej się tego powiedzieć,  przeważnie podczas takich sesji jego umysł błądził w bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie, czekając cierpliwie, aż dziewczyna będzie miała dość. 

Nigdy nie odważył się, by komuś o tym opowiedzieć. Wiedział, że to tylko wzbudziło by podejrzenia co do jego orientacji, a tej myśli nie mógł znieść. Był zdrowym, normalnym nastolatkiem. Z całą pewnością nie był gejem.

Gdy po roku związku, lekko zarumieniona dziewczyna nachyliła się nad nim i wyszeptała mu na ucho, że jej rodzice wyjeżdżają na weekend, Louis poczuł, jak ze stresu drżą mu dłonie. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, gdy Hannah ostrożnie ułożyła dłoń na górnej partii jego uda, w zaborczy sposób wciskając w nie swoje długie, szczupłe palce. Nie był gotów na seks. Wielokrotnie słyszał o jego zaletach w opowieściach przyjaciół, ale robiło mu się słabo na samą myśl, że on i blondynka mieliby posunąć się do czegoś więcej.

Weekend, podczas którego rodzice blondynki wyjechali w góry, spędził wymiotując z nerwów.

Dwa tygodnie później spotkał Harry'ego w obskurnej łazience Xfactora. Chłopca na widok którego jego serce zabiło mocniej, a brzuch zacisnął się nerwowo w supeł.  Kogoś, o kim nie mógł przestać myśleć.

 

***

 

Louis zamknął oczy, wygrzewając skostniałe z nerwów dłonie na kubku z gorącą herbatą. Jego ciało zdawało się napinać nieprzyjemnie za każdym razem, gdy z sypialni, którą dzielił z Harrym, dobiegał go stłumiony szloch, tak wyraźny w pełnej napięcia ciszy, która panowała w ich domu. Wiedział, że to on jest powodem cierpienia i płaczu zielonookiego, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by wstać z kuchennego krzesła i uspokoić przyjaciela. Nie, gdy sam czuł, że jest bliski łez. Wszystko, w co kiedykolwiek wierzył i wszystko, co od zawsze mu wpajano, teraz nagle przestawało mieć jakikolwiek sens. Bez przerwy odtwarzał w pamięci obrazy z przeszłości, próbując dopasować je do osobowości Harry'ego, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że brunet jest kimś chorym, kimś złym. Nie sądził, by to było możliwe.

Ostre słowa jego mamy, ekscentryczny Josh, jego własny, wiecznie wyśmiewany wysoki głos i kolorowy ubiór...  Żadna z tych rzeczy nie pasowała do chłopaka, z którym dzielił mieszkanie.

Każdy, kto choć przez chwilę porozmawiał ze Stylesem, momentalnie zakochiwał się w jego magnetycznym sposobie bycia i szczerym, szerokim uśmiechu. Nie znał osoby, która by go momentalnie nie polubiła. Jego ubiór niczym nie wyróżniał się wśród innych chłopców, których Louis codziennie widywał na ulicy; niebieskooki przyznał się niechętnie przed sobą, że wielokrotnie myślał o stylu Harry'ego jako wyjątkowo nudnym. Głos bruneta był niski i niesamowicie głęboki, a włosy zawsze w nieładzie. Nie nosił żadnej biżuterii. Wiele dziewczyn się w nim podkochiwało i chciało z nim być - gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby codziennie umawiać się z inną. A mimo tego, mimo że nie posiadał żadnej z cech, które Louis uznawał za nierozłączne z homoseksualizmem... Harry był pewny, że jest gejem. Wykrzyczał mu to ze łzami w oczach i bolesnym zawodem w spojrzeniu, którego Louis za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek się wstydził i czego się obawiał, nagle wydało mu się nieistotne. I, z jakiegoś powodu, także kompletnie idiotyczne. 

Bo gdy tylko na moment odrzucił strach i nielogiczne uprzedzenia przed byciem gejem, rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego ze zdwojoną siłą, a całość układanki wydała się dziecinnie prosta.

Czułe uśmiechy, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, nieustanna chęć dotyku, potrzeba ciągłego bycia jak najbliżej. Zazdrość o każdy kontakt i czas spędzony z inną osobą, cieszenie się z każdego drobnego gestu i z okazanej uwagi. Wspólne oglądanie filmów, wspólne gotowanie, wspólne śmianie się i wspólne zasypianie Spokój, który odczuwał, gdy Harry znajdował się w jego ramionach, oddychając głęboko. Jego własny wzrok, bez przerwy studiujący dłonie i usta Stylesa.

\- Jezu. - Louis westchnął chrapliwie, odpychając od siebie kubek. Podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła i pospiesznie ruszył w stronę sypialni, jakby obawiając się, że jeśli zawaha się choćby przez chwilę, drugi raz nie odnajdzie w sobie odwagi.

 

Harry leżał skulony na swojej połowie łóżka, z nogami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej. Niebieskooki podszedł do niego ostrożnie. Chcąc upewnić się, że chłopak nie śpi, ułożył dłoń na jego rozgrzanym od płaczu policzku. Styles natychmiast otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w niego pytająco.

\- H. - Louis nie potrafił rozpoznać własnego głosu. Czuł się tak wolny, jak nigdy wcześniej. - _Ja też jestem gejem_ \- dodał, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko w jego kierunku.

 

 

 


	8. Things you said that I wish you hadn't

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy i dostrzegł przed sobą uśmiechniętą, pewną siebie postać, był przekonany, że śni. Słowa Louisa tylko zdawały się potwierdzać jego przypuszczenia. Uwierzył, że to rzeczywistość, dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł parę silnych, znajomych ramion, oplatających go ciasno w pasie i przyciągających jego plecy tak, by stykały się z klatką piersiową Louisa.

Nie wiedział, czy za wyznaniem chłopaka kryła się szczerość, chęć pocieszenia go, czy może jedynie pragnienie zrobienia sobie z niego żartów. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, każdy z tych powodów był możliwy i równie prawdopodobny. Nawet jeśli zachowanie szatyna jednoznacznie wskazywało na zainteresowanie niebieskookiego względem jego osoby, trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że mógłby mieć aż takie szczęście.

Gdy Harry zasypiał, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni czuł się prawdziwie spokojny i szczęśliwy. Z całego serca wierzył, że od tego momentu coś się między nimi zmieni.

Oczywiście, nie zmieniło się _zupełnie nic_.

Chociaż ich relacja ustabilizowała się, a ciągle kłótnie ustały, dawny, czuły i wylewny w wyrażaniu uczuć Louis, nigdy tak naprawdę nie powrócił. Nie unikał dotyku Stylesa, ale nie szukał już ciągłego kontaktu fizycznego z nim, a dla Harry'ego różnica była kolosalna. Oczywiście, nie mógł mu niczego zarzucić: chłopak zachowywał się wobec niego dokładnie tak, jak wobec pozostałych członków zespołu. Był bardzo miły, uprzejmy, śmiał się z jego żartów.   
Z jakiegoś powodu, ten typ zachowania wydawał się mu dużo gorszy od ignorowania go i ciągłych kłótni. Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy zbierająca się w nim frustracja osiągnie swój punkt kulminacyjny.

Czwartki w dalszym ciągu były dla nich dniem, który starali się spędzać razem, nadrabiając kinowe hity. To była ich wspólna rutyna, której pod żadnym pozorem nie chcieli przełamywać; bez względu na to, jak bardzo zmęczeni byli po ciągłych próbach, wywiadach i sesjach zdjęciowych, przygotowujących ich do wydania ich pierwszej płyty. Ostatecznie Harry zawsze kończył w kuchni, przygotowując ciepły popcorn i kubki gorącego kakao, podczas gdy Louis wybierał dla nich film. Tyle że czwartki, po ich pierwszej poważnej kłótni, znacznie różniły się od tych z początków ich znajomości.

Oczywiście, w dalszym ciągu to były bardzo miłe chwile i gdyby Harry nie miał porównania, uznawałby je za naprawdę przyjemne spędzenie wieczoru z najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Ramiona Louisa odprężały się, gdy ten opierał je o miękkie poduszki, a z czoła i kącików oczu znikały mu delikatne, nerwowe zmarszczki. Zawsze z wdzięcznością przyjmował od niego ciepły napój i z równie dużym entuzjazmem komentował każdy szczegół filmu.   
Wszystko kryło się za drobnymi szczegółami, które z pewnością umknęłyby każdej osobie z zewnątrz, ale dla Harry'ego były wyjątkowo bolesne.

Z całych sił starał się nie myśleć o tym, że gdy ich dłonie spotkały się w misce z popcornem, Louis do końca wieczoru nie zjadł ani ziarenka. Oczywiście, mógłby to uznać za przypadek, ale kiedy tydzień później oglądali wspólnie horror, a Styles pod wpływem strachu automatycznie sięgnął po rękę niebieskookiego, ten już nigdy więcej nie wybrał dla nich filmu w tym gatunku.

Kiedyś wielokrotnie zdarzało im się zasnąć na kanapie – teraz po prostu nie było już ku temu okazji. Chociaż Louis zawsze siadał na tyle blisko Harry'ego, by ten nie mógł w żaden sposób skomentować tej odległości, nie starał się już za wszelką cenę go dotykać. Nie kładł już stóp na jego udach ani głowy na jego ramieniu.

Był wobec niego przyjazny. I to po prostu przestało mu wystarczać.

 

*

 

Chociaż dla Harry'ego zmiany w zachowaniu Louisa były wyjątkowo wyraźne i oczywiste, nikt poza nim zdawał się ich nie zauważać. Któregoś dnia, gdy Tomlinson zniknął za dźwiękoszczelnymi drzwiami studia, zdecydował się zwierzyć ze swoich obserwacji przyjaciołom. Nerwowo, skubiąc przy tym skórki równo obciętych paznokci, opowiedział im o zachowaniu Louisa. Żaden z nich nie podzielał jego obiekcji; Niall wydawał się nimi wręcz rozbawiony.   
– Daj spokój, Hazza – powiedział, klepiąc go łagodnie w ramię. Nie był to niemiły gest, ale Styles zrozumiał, że Horan chciał go w ten sposób uciszyć. Przez moment pomyślał, że jego przyjaciele mają go za paranoika. – Każdy kiedyś przyzwyczaja się do twojego niesamowitego uroku osobistego. To jednak nie znaczy, że lubimy cię mniej – dodał, obejmując go pocieszająco w pasie.

Tyle, że Harry codziennie dostawał kolejne przykłady na to, że Louis nie traktował go już tak samo jak kiedyś. Dowody, że nie był już dla niego nikim wyjątkowym.

Zielonooki z dnia na dzień przestał być jedynym partnerem do ćwiczeń głosowych Tomlinsona. Choć wciąż zdarzały się dni, w których wchodzili do studia razem, chłopak zwykle wolał towarzystwo Liama. Oczywiście, tłumaczył to większym doświadczeniem wokalnym Payne'a, ale Harry wiedział lepiej. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na komentarze i wskazówki ciemnookiego.

Nawet jeśli miejsce w autokarze obok Stylesa było wolne, szatyn wybierał siedzenie przy Zaynie czy Niallu. Gdy w końcu zdobył się na odwagę by go o to zapytać, Louis bez zająknięcia odpowiedział, że choroba lokomocyjna zielonookiego nie czyni z niego dobrego towarzysza podróży. Oczywiście, miał rację. Harry zawsze spędzał większość drogi na spaniu. A jednak, kiedyś to nie był wystarczający powód, by zmienić miejsce siedzenia.

Gdy po skończonej sesji, ciemnooki fotograf, co najmniej dziesięć lat starszy od Stylesa, wsunął w jego dłoń wizytówkę, zapraszając go niedyskretnie na kolację, Louis z wyjątkową uwagą studiował swoje paznokcie, przyglądając się im z obojętną miną. Harry był pewien, że usłyszał ich wymianę zdań i ze zdumieniem przyjął brak reakcji chłopaka, mając w pamięci jego wcześniejsze napady zazdrości, tak często zupełnie bezpodstawne. Szatyn nie skomentował też w żaden sposób różnicy wieku między nimi ani braku profesjonalizmu mężczyzny, choć kiedyś, kierowany osobistymi pobudkami, z całą pewnością by się na to zdecydował. Louis słynął wręcz ze swojej bezczelności i długiego języka, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Tym razem jednak pozostawał niewzruszony, a Harry nie mógł już tego znieść.   
Chociaż wiedział, że jego zachowanie było jedynie upadlającą prowokacją, która doprowadzi go tylko do wyrzutów sumienia, kilka dni później spędził trzy, niesamowicie nudne godziny we francuskiej restauracji, starając się wyglądać na zainteresowanego niekończącym się monologiem fotografa. Mężczyzna bez przerwy opowiadał mu o gwiazdach, z którymi wcześniej pracował, nie zapominając oczywiście o nadmienieniu z pikantnymi szczegółami, z iloma z tych osób sypiał. Być może Harry był tylko szesnastoletnim chłopcem, ale z całą pewnością nie był głupi. Nie wierzył w żadne z jego słów.  
I chociaż po powrocie do domu czuł, że zmarnował tylko jeden ze swoich niewielu wolnych wieczorów, być może było warto. Tej nocy, gdy leżąc w łóżku, balansował na krawędzi jawy i snu, Louis objął go w pasie odrobinę mocniej, wtulając niespokojnie twarz w jego włosy.

 

*

 

Jesień minęła im w niesamowitym tempie, nadanym przez zarząd i wytwórnię. Oczywiście rozumieli, że jeśli prędko czegoś nie wydadzą, blask, który ich otaczał po Xfactorze zgaśnie. Nic nie było w stanie jednak przygotować ich na nieprzespane noce, w których w nieskończoność dogrywali czasami tylko jeden wers, na wielogodzinne, międzynarodowe i międzykontynentalne podróże czy na umawianie sesji zdjęciowych i wywiadów w ostatniej chwili. Przy tworzeniu swojej pierwszej płyty, pracowali tak ciężko, że Harry nie miał nawet chwili, by skupić się na sobie i tym, co czuł do Louisa.   
Na początku września wydali swój pierwszy singiel, który, ku ich radości, bardzo szybko stał się międzynarodowym hitem. Żaden z członków One Direction w swoich najśmielszych marzeniach nie śnił o tym, że zdobędą szczyty list przebojów pierwszą nagraną piosenką. Debiutancka płyta okazała się tak ogromnym sukcesem, że trasa koncertowa, planowana na późną wiosnę, została przesunięta na grudzień i pierwszy miesiąc nowego roku. Bilety zostały wyprzedane w kilkanaście minut i to właśnie wtedy Harry po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że ludzie naprawdę kochają One Direction. Nie byli już tylko piątką miłych, przystojnych chłopców z Xfactora, którą widzowie lubili oglądać w przerwach od swoich solowych ulubieńców. Zrozumiał, że zespół to już nie jedynie dobra zabawa i przygoda, jaką był programie. Tak miało teraz wyglądać jego życie i nie było już odwrotu. Był odpowiedzialny za czwórkę swoich przyjaciół.

 

  
*

 

Dudniąca, taneczna muzyka, dobiegała niemal z każdej części ich przestronnego mieszkania. Była tak głośna, że Harry'emu wydawało się, że czuje jak ta rozprzestrzenia się w jego klatce piersiowej, za każdym razem, gdy brał oddech. Nie przeszkadzało mu to szczególnie; miesiące występowania na arenach przyzwyczaiły go już do ogłuszającego hałasu.

Z wytęsknieniem wyczekiwał nadejścia Bożego Narodzenia, wykończony tempem, w jakim dotychczas pracowali. W myślach już od wielu tygodni odliczał dni do przyjęcia urodzinowego Louisa, które miało rozpocząć dwunastodniową przerwę od koncertowania.

Ich dom na ten jeden wieczór zmienił się praktycznie nie do poznania. Kilka godzin przed przyjęciem, własnoręcznie ukrywali wszelkie cenne dla nich bibeloty w sypialni, którą później zamknęli na klucz. Chcieli mieć pewność, że podczas zabawy nic nie zostanie zniszczone. Pod oknami pojawiły się przystrojone stoły z przekąskami i niezliczonymi butelkami alkoholu. W miejscu, w którym dzielili ze sobą dnie i noce, teraz bawiło się więcej osób, niż Harry najprawdopodobniej kiedykolwiek miał okazję poznać. Otaczały go dziesiątki pięknych, skąpo ubranych kobiet i równie wielu młodych mężczyzn, śmiejących się do niego wesoło znad w połowie pustych butelek po piwie. Nie wnikał w to, kogo Louis zaprosił na swoje dwudzieste urodziny, choć teraz, gdy ledwie był w stanie poruszać się w tłumie otaczających go ludzi, myślał, że jednak powinien wcześniej z nim na ten temat porozmawiać.

Czuł, że nie pasuje do otaczającego go towarzystwa, ale paradoksalnie nie miał gdzie uciec. Wciąż przecież znajdował się we własnym domu, nawet jeśli teraz z trudem go rozpoznawał. Wydawało mu się, że jest jedyną osobą, która tej nocy nie sięgnęła po alkohol. Jego matka, Anne, wychowała go w poczuciu odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i szacunku do własnej osoby. Był niepełnoletni, więc nie powinien pić. To wydawało mu się oczywiste i niepodważalne. Później zrozumiał, że to, co dla niego było naturalne, dla innych stanowiło doskonały powód do wyśmiewania go.

Od czasu castingu do Xfactora minął już ponad rok i Harry w głębi siebie wiedział, że powinien się już przyzwyczaić do ciągłego znajdowania się w centrum zainteresowania. Wciąż jednak czuł się dziwnie i niekomfortowo, gdy ktoś przyglądał mu się z ciekawością, która tak często graniczyła z jawnym pociągiem seksualnym. Próbując zapanować nad obezwładniającym go skrępowaniem, udawał, że nie dostrzega tych przeciągniętych spojrzeń znad długich, doczepianych rzęs. Przez moment przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że być może przesadził, decydując się na obcisłe, ciemne jeansy i białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, które podciągnął tak, by odsłaniały jego przedramiona. Zdecydował się nawet rozpiąć dwa górne guziki, by wyglądać nieco bardziej nonszalancko. Zastanawiał się, co powiedziałby Louis, gdyby go takiego zobaczył. Tyle, że odnalezienie niebieskookiego w tłumie gości wydawało mu się niemalże niemożliwe. Z jakiegoś powodu był tym faktem zawiedziony. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatecznie i tak spotkają się w sypialni, gdzie Harry będzie mógł złożyć mu urodzinowe życzenia, jednak to nie było to samo. Chociaż Louis niczego mu nie obiecywał, Styles podświadomie oczekiwał, że spędzą ten wieczór blisko siebie, choćby ze względu na to, że oboje byli gospodarzami przyjęcia.

Poczuł, jak jego ciało napina się w strachu, gdy usłyszał dobiegający z kuchni odgłos tłuczonego szkła i wtórujący mu, kobiecy krzyk. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po chwili ten zmienił się w donośny, znajomo brzmiący śmiech.  
Chcąc upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, ruszył pospiesznie w stronę, z której dobiegł go hałas. Nie było to najłatwiejsze zadanie, gdy wokół otaczały go dziesiątki ludzi, uśmiechających się w jego kierunku półprzytomnie, ledwo stojąc na nogach. Rok, który spędził na poznawaniu świata showbiznesu nauczył go, że tego typu przyjęcia zawsze tak wyglądają i że bardzo często też prędzej czy później wymykają się spod kontroli. Ten wieczór jednak bardziej przypominał mu studenckie przyjęcia z opowieści Gemmy, niżeli pełną narkotyków imprezę gwiazd. Nie sądził, by tym razem czyjaś kariera miała ucierpieć.

Gdy tylko dotarł do kuchni, uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok wysokiego chłopaka opartego nonszalancko o lodówkę. Poczuł, jak jego wnętrze wypełnia fala ulgi. Dobrze było w końcu zobaczyć kogoś znajomego. Chociaż od kilku miesięcy nie miał z nim żadnego kontaktu, sympatia, która połączyła ich gdy byli w Xfactorze, wciąż nie minęła. Miał nadzieję, że Grimshaw czuł w stosunku do niego to samo.

– Aiden! – zawołał głośno, przekrzykując tłum otaczających go gości. Blondyn przez chwilę rozglądał się w zagubieniu po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się, kto go zawołał. Rozpromienił się momentalnie, gdy w końcu zauważył roześmianego Stylesa. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, by objąć go w geście powitania, co Harry momentalnie uczynił. Aiden pachniał wodą po goleniu i słodkim szampanem, którego lampkę wciąż trzymał w prawej dłoni.  
– Jak się bawisz, Harry? – zapytał, gdy tylko się od siebie odsunęli. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, unosząc w pełnym uznania geście jedną z gęstych brwi. – Widać, że kariera ci służy – zaaprobował głośno, w zabawny sposób wskazując na niego dłonią. – Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze – dodał, kiwając z uznaniem głową. Zielonooki poczuł, jak rumieni się mimowolnie. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do tak częstych komplementów.  
– Wydaje mi się, że to tylko hormony – stwierdził, wzruszając wymijająco ramionami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatni rok był dla niego przełomowy, nie tylko pod względem kariery muzycznej. Urósł w ciągu niego kilkanaście centymetrów, a jego twarz wydłużyła się odrobinę i schudła, sprawiając, że z dnia na dzień coraz mniej przypominał pucołowatego chłopca, którym był na castingach do Xfacotra. Zaczął też bardziej świadomie jeść, dlatego jego cera i figura znacznie się poprawiły.  
– Skromny i uprzejmy jak zwykle. – Dopiero, gdy stojąca obok Aidena dziewczyna się odezwała, Harry momentalnie rozpoznał w niej córkę producenta konkursu, Mery. Gdy tylko przypomniało mu się, jak ją potraktował, gdy miał z nią kontakt po raz ostatni, poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi. W ostatniej chwili odwołał ich randkę pod jakimś beznadziejnym pretekstem, by zostać w domu z Louisem. Rudowłosa uniosła delikatnie kąciki swoich pełnych warg, w pozbawionym wrogości geście. Aiden zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że się znacie – powiedział, zerkając z ciekawością na Stylesa. Dziewczyna zachichotała głośno, mrużąc swoje duże, zielone oczy.   
– Nie mieliśmy okazji poznać się bliżej, prawda, Harry? – zapytała prowokująco, zakładając szczupłe ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Styles poczuł, jak z nerwów zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie. Nie był przygotowany na tę konfrontację. Mery stukała długimi paznokciami w spód trzymanej przez siebie szklanki.  
– Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o tamten wieczór... – zaczął, chcąc szczerze przeprosić, jednak przerwał, gdy dziewczyna ponownie się roześmiała, kręcąc głową.  
– Daj spokój, tylko sobie z ciebie żartuję – wytłumaczyła, klepiąc go przyjacielsko w ramię. Wyglądała na szczerze rozbawioną. – Miło jednak wiedzieć, że kogoś faktycznie obchodzi, co czuje dziewczyna, która dostała kosza – stwierdziła, mrugając do niego wesoło.  
– Mam wrażenie, że ominęła mnie jakaś wyjątkowo smaczna historia. – W głosie Aidena było słychać ciekawość i nutę zawodu. Rudowłosa pokręciła jedynie głową, urywając temat.  
– Dzięki temu wyciągnęłam nauczkę na przyszłość, by nie próbować podrywać homoseksualnych chłopców – powiedziała, chichocząc głośno. Grimshaw zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Harry'ego, jakby oczekując od niego zaprzeczenia słów dziewczyny. Ten jednak wzruszył jedynie ramionami w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a potem odkaszlnął, chcąc przerwać krępującą ciszę, która między nimi nastała.  
– O ile dobrze pamiętam, w salonie powinno być sporo półmisków z kanapkami. Chętnie bym coś zjadł, a wy? – zapytał, a potem odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego towarzysze z łatwością podchwycili temat, ruszając wraz z nim po przekąski.

 

*

  
Choć nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał, towarzystwo Aidena i Mery sprawiło, że na kilka godzin kompletnie zapomniał o Louisie. Sarkastyczny styl bycia dziewczyny i nieco zbyt wulgarny humor Grimshawa, zmieniły kiepski wieczór w naprawdę przyjemny. Harry był pozytywnie zaskoczony tym, jak miłe i naturalne mogło być przebywanie z Aidenem, kiedy ten nie był już jego rywalem. Gdy wspólnie siedzieli i przekrzykiwali się, opowiadając kolejne zmyślne historie, Styles zaczął żałować, że w trakcie trwania Xfactora nie spędził z nim więcej czasu. Z Mery też. To właśnie z jej dowcipów śmiał się najgłośniej.   
– Wszyscy wypijmy za zdrowie solenizanta! – Z żywej dyskusji wyrwał ich donośny głos Nialla, trzymającego w dłoniach wciąż jeszcze pełną butelkę wódki. Dopiero wtedy Harry dostzegł, że w salonie znajdował się nie tylko Irlandczyk, Liam i Zayn, ale także Louis, przyglądający mu się teraz uważnie, z nieukrywaną wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. Zazdrość, którą za wszelką cenę próbował obudzić w nim wcześniej, w końcu nadeszła, tyle, że w momencie, w którym Harry wcale jej nie chciał. Tomlinson wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się, którego z towarzyszy Stylesa powinien wyprosić z ich domu jako pierwszego. Rudowłosą dziewczynę, która wciąż opierała się swobodnie o lewe ramię zielonookiego, czy chłopaka, na udach którego Harry ułożył swoje nogi.  
Niczego nieświadomy Horan, z szerokim uśmiechem pospiesznie napełniał szklanki Aidena i Mery mocnym trunkiem, chichocząc przy tym w głos. Brunet, ciągle czując na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela, po raz kolejny tej nocy odmówił alkoholu.  
– Liam! – Louis nie krzyczał, ale jego wysoki, podniesiony ton, sprawił, że wszystkie otaczające ich zewsząd rozmowy momentalnie ucichły. – Liam, podaj proszę swoje piwo Stylesowi. Niech skosztuje trochę pianki z wierzchu. Może w końcu przestanie się zachowywać tak, jakby był od nas wszystkich lepszy – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od bruneta, na twarzy którego nie było już śladu po wcześniejszej radości.  
Spojrzenie Louisa było tak zimne i wyzywające, że Styles z trudem był w stanie rozpoznać w nim miłego, wesołego chłopaka, w którym się zakochał. Nim zdążył otworzyć usta, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczuł, jak rudowłosa dziewczyna podnosi się gwałtownie z jego ramienia, a potem wstaje, zakładając szczupłe ramiona na klatkę piersiową.   
– Zamknij się, Louis. – Niski głos dziewczyny brzmiał naprawdę groźnie. – Nie każdy potrzebuje alkoholu, żeby dobrze się bawić – warknęła, marszcząc przy tym swoje gęste, ciemne brwi. Tomlinson prychnął głośno, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.  
– Sama się zamknij, _Megan_ – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. Mery poczerwieniała ze złości, wydymając pełne wargi. Złośliwy komentarz niebieskookiego zdawał się wytrącać ją z równowagi. – To moje urodziny, a Harry nie chce nawet wypić mojego zdrowia! – poskarżył się głośno, prześmiewczym tonem, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. – Co z niego za przyjaciel?! – jęknął jeszcze w przestrzeń, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy bruneta. Atmosfera była tak napięta, że powietrze zdawało się gęste i nieruchome.   
– Wystarczy już, Louis. – Ton Aidena był wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem. – Daj mu spokój – mruknął, chwytając Stylesa za ramiona i odwracając go plecami od całego zajścia. Tomlinson jednak nie zamierzał na tym przestać, zbyt pijany, by znać umiar.  
– Tak niech to sobie tłumaczy – krzyknął, chcąc być pewnym, że Harry go usłyszy. – Wszyscy wiemy, że jest po prostu zbyt dziecinny, by się z nami bawić – dodał, a potem jednym haustem opróżnił resztę swojego kieliszka, odkładając go na parapet.

*


	9. Things you didn't say at all

 

Sprzeczka w salonie stała się niepisanym zakończeniem głośnych urodzin Louisa. Chociaż ten gorliwie nalegał, by jego goście zostali na przyjęciu i bawili się dalej, po awanturze, jaką urządził Harry'emu, większość z nich wolała wrócić do swoich domów. To był jeden z tych momentów, który sprawia, że ludzie zaczynają trzeźwieć i uświadamiać sobie, że nie chcą uczestniczyć w czyjejś kłótni ani być jej świadkiem, zamiast tego wybierając świeżą pościel we własnym mieszkaniu czy pokoju hotelowym. O czwartej nad ranem, poza Harrym i Louisem, w domu nie było już nikogo.

Aiden obejmował zielonookiego odrobinę zbyt długo, gdy żegnali się przy drzwiach wyjściowych, a Mery przyglądała mu się z niepokojem, który do złudzenia przypominał troskę w oczach Gemmy, jego starszej siostry. Dziewczyna życzyła mu cicho powodzenia, prosząc, by w razie wszelkich kłopotów natychmiast do niej zadzwonił. Harry uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w podziękowaniu, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że Louis któregoś wieczoru własnoręcznie usunął numer Mery z jego telefonu.

Kiedy zamknął drzwi za ostatnim wychodzącym gościem, westchnął ciężko, w nerwowym odruchu przebiegając palcami po pasmach swoich ciemnych włosów. W końcu mógł pozwolić sobie na rozluźnienie mięśni twarzy, napiętej od sztucznego, wymuszonego uśmiechu, który przybrał, gdy żegnał się z setką osób. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na słowa pocieszenia, które część z nich do niego kierowała, kiwając jedynie głową w odpowiedzi. Tłumił w sobie łzy od chwili, w której niebieskooki ośmieszył go na oczach dziesiątek osób. Miał nadzieję, że zdarzenie to zniknie z pamięci choćby połowy z nich dzięki alkoholowi, który w ciągu tego wieczoru wypili. Liczył też na to, że Louis zasnął gdzieś na kanapie w salonie i nie będzie musiał się z nim konfrontować, a przynajmniej aż do momentu wznowienia trasy koncertowej za kilkanaście dni.

Kierowca, który miał go zawieźć do Holmes Chapel, miał się pojawić pod drzwiami ich mieszkania za niecałe dwie godziny. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu zobaczy swoją rodzinę. Starał się być silny i nie okazywać emocji, bo wiedział, że będzie mógł dać im upust, gdy porozmawia z Anne. Jej wsparcie i ciepło było mu teraz bardzo potrzebne. Czuł się zagubiony i nie wiedział, jak postępować. Rady i wskazówki, których udzielała mu jego mama, zawsze były dla niego wyjątkowo cenne.

Chociaż Harry przez ostatni rok niesamowicie często przebywał na różnych imprezach, nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego bałaganu. Ich mieszkanie, o które tak pieczołowicie dbał przez ostatnie miesiące, było praktycznie niemożliwe do rozpoznania pod osłoną walających się wszędzie brudnych talerzy, szkła i śmieci.

Puste butelki po alkoholu, rozbite szklanki i popiół z papierosów były wszędzie, gdzie tylko sięgnął wzrokiem. Zewsząd otaczały go też puste naczynia po przekąskach, resztki jedzenia i kartony po pizzy. Podłoga w wielu miejscach lepiła się od rozlanej na nią napojów i mieniła srebrem przez leżące wszędzie kapsle od piwa.

Choć każde pomieszczenie prezentowało się podobnie, to widok kompletnie zdewastowanej kuchni sprawił, że Harry poczuł się naprawdę przygnębiony. Spodziewał się, że pustych butelek będzie tutaj znacznie więcej, niż w innych częściach domu, jednak uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu na widok rozbitego w drobny mak blendera kielichowego, plam po czerwonym winie na ścianie i wymiocin na kafelkach, tuż obok piętrzących się kartonach po sokach owocowych.

Westchnął ciężko. Chociaż wiedział, że za kilka godzin do ich domu przyjedzie ekipa sprzątająca, nie potrafił pozostać obojętny wobec panującego wszędzie bałaganu. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że pracownicy, których wynajęli, najprawdopodobniej widzieli już dużo gorsze rzeczy, niż rozbite szkło czy rozlany alkohol, było by mu zwyczajnie wstyd. Odetchnął głęboko, a potem nachylił się do szafki, w której zwykle trzymali środki czystości. Wyciągnął z niej ręcznik papierowy i płyn do mycia podłóg, i starając się opanować obrzydzenie, uklęknął na kafelkach tuż przy wymiocinach, chcąc się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć. Wzdrygnął się przestraszony, gdy za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy, ironiczny głos.

– Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robisz. – Harry odwrócił się pospiesznie, przyglądając się stojącemu w progu kuchni chłopakowi.

Włosy Tomlinsona były lekko potargane, a pod oczami pojawiły się cienie, ale Louis w dalszym ciągu wyglądał dobrze. W ciemnych jeansach i błękitnym t-shircie, w którym zielonooki z łatwością rozpoznał swój własny, wydawał się młodszy, niżeli był w rzeczywistości. Szatyn pokręcił jedynie głową z dezaprobatą, stając po chwili tuż obok chłopaka i w połowie sprzątniętych przez niego wymiocin. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zapłaciliśmy naprawdę ogromne pieniądze, by ktoś usunął stąd takie rzeczy za nas? – zapytał, prychając cicho.  
Harry poczuł, jak z nerwów zaczynają drżeć mu kolana. Chociaż bardzo się starał, nie był przyzwyczajony do tak oschłego traktowania go przez Louisa. Duma jednak nie pozwoliła mu tego po sobie pokazać.

– Bez względu na to, ile im zapłacę, nie chcę, by wchodzili do takiego syfu – mruknął, podnosząc się z klęczek i zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. – Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak ważna bywa opinia takich ludzi. Być może tobie odpowiada szufladka zapatrzonej w siebie gwiazdy, która rzyga po kątach, ale ja wolałbym trzymać się z daleka od takiego wizerunku – mruknął, wyrzucając do kosza na śmieci brudny papier i pospiesznie myjąc dłonie.

Louis roześmiał się krótko, lodowato.

– Nie udawaj takiego świętoszka – skomentował krótko, robiąc kilka kroków w jego kierunku. W lewej ręce w dalszym ciągu trzymał do połowy opróżnioną butelkę drogiego whisky. – Wszyscy widzieli, że przez pół imprezy próbowałeś załatwić sobie trójkąt – dodał, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię. Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, jak ten mógł w ogóle coś takiego zasugerować.

– Oszalałeś? – zapytał, kręcąc głową. – Mówiłem ci przecież, że jestem gejem. Aiden to zresztą nasz wspólny przyjaciel. Przecież sam wielokrotnie spędzałeś z nim czas w programie...

– Grimshaw nie jest moim przyjacielem. – Louis przerwał mu w połowie zdania, wyglądając na naprawdę zirytowanego. – Ty nim jesteś – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko. – A może się mylę? – zapytał, przysuwając się do Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi.

– Przestań, Lou – poprosił go, mrużąc oczy. Był wykończony i nie miał już siły odpierać ciągłych prowokacji szatyna. – Jesteś pijany. Powinieneś się położyć – mruknął, a potem westchnął ciężko, odwracając się do niego plecami. Choć perspektywa kilku godzin w samochodzie nie była zbyt obiecująca, miał nadzieję, że jego kierowca się pospieszy. Chciał w końcu uciec od Tomlinsona i związanych z nim problemów. Choćby na kilka dni.

– Wciąż nie dałeś mi prezentu urodzinowego – powiedział, a Harry poczuł, jak przechodzą go nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Opierał się biodrami o kuchenny blat, ponownie stając twarzą w twarz z przyjacielem. Był zaskoczony tym, jak blisko niego znajdował się Louis, jednak starał się nie pokazać po sobie, że ta odległość go krępuje.

– Tak, wiem – mruknął, wzdychając ciężko i odgarniając pospiesznie zbyt długie kosmyki włosów, wpadające mu prosto do zmęczonych oczu. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie moment, w którym składa mu życzenia. – Stoi na twojej szafce nocnej w sypialni – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. – Później go otworzysz – dodał nerwowo. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko w odpowiedzi, kręcąc lekko głową.

– Nie sądzę – opowiedział, jednym krokiem pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Zielonooki wstrzymał oddech, gdy Louis ułożył jedną ze swoich dłoni na jego policzku. Wiedział, co ten zamierzał zrobić, jeszcze zanim poczuł ciepłe, miękkie wargi na swoich własnych.

– Lou – szepnął. W jego głosie wyraźna była desperacja, niewypowiedziana prośba i ostrzeżenie. Brzeg blatu kuchennego wbijał się boleśnie w plecy bruneta. Niebieskooki zawał się nie zauważać obronnej postawy Stylesa. Czule przesunął kciukiem po linii szczęki przyjaciela, zatrzymując palec na łagodnym wgłębieniu, tuż za uchem chłopaka Przysuwając jego twarz do swojej trochę mocniej, łapczywie rozchylił wargi Harry'ego językiem. Był wyraźnie sfrustrowany, gdy ten nie odwzajemniał jego pocałunku.

Wszystko to trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy; do momentu, w którym Styles ułożył dłonie na klatce piersiowej Louisa, odpychając go od siebie mocno.

– Nie jestem twoim pieprzonym prezentem – warknął, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w niego gniewnie. Szatyn ani na moment nie odrywał spojrzenia od jego twarzy, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Policzki Harry'ego były zarumienione od wypieków. – Co to miało być? Jakiś test na orientację?! – dodał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że krzyczy, dopóki nie dostrzegł lęku w oczach Louisa, a jego gardło zacisnęło się w proteście, gdy znów próbował podnieść głos. – Przestań sprawdzać, jak daleko możesz się posunąć, zanim do reszty oszaleję – dodał. Jego oddech stał się płytki i urywany. Z całą pewnością był bliski płaczu. – Nie jestem głupi, Louis, widzę wszystko, co próbujesz ukryć pod pozorami zwykłej przyjaźni. Nie możesz najpierw dawać mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz ze mną być i mnie od siebie odsuwać, a potem urządzać mi scen zazdrości i mnie całować – powiedział, ukrywając na moment twarz w dłoniach. Przeczesał włosy palcami, wzdychając ciężko. – To w porządku, jeśli nie jesteś pewien swojej orientacji, naprawdę. Ale to, że próbujesz się w niej utwierdzać moim kosztem, na zmianę mnie odpychając i przyciągając... jest zwyczajnie popieprzone, Lou – mruknął, kręcąc głową, gdy ten chciał się odezwać. – Naprawdę chcę, żebyś teraz zostawił mnie w spokoju – poprosił, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. – Pójdę do sypialni po swoje rzeczy, a potem po prostu stąd wyjdę. Mój kierowca w każdej chwili powinien tu być – dodał, odwracając się do niego plecami i ruszając w stronę pokoju, który dzielili. – Wesołych świąt – szepnął jeszcze, nie będąc pewnym, czy ten go usłyszy.

Louis usłyszał. Słowa Harry'ego były jednak dla niego tak bolesne, że nie zdołał mu odpowiedzieć. Nie próbował go też zatrzymać.


End file.
